


Time Enough for Change

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Choices, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Realisations, Sleepy Cuddles, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: They hadn’t walked into this relationship blind, knowing from the start that training and competitions were going to get into the way, but in practice it was harder to endure.





	Time Enough for Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yuri! on Ice: Rarepairs Zine

    Sara woke to the sensation of fingers against her cheek, the touch gentle, and almost hesitant as the fingers traced the curve of her face, before dropping away to tangle with her hair. It’s a familiar sensation, one that reminds of her of home and there’s a smile creeping across her lips even as she presses into the fingers now combing through her hair, growing as the movement is met by a startled intake of breath from above her. Opening her eyes, she’s greeted with the sight of Mila leaning over her, a flush dusting her cheeks at having been caught, although there’s an answering smile on her face as she meets Sara’s gaze. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” Mila whispers, and its not really an apology, because there’s a look in her eyes that says she’s not sorry at all.

“It’s fine.” Sara reaches out, searching for the hand not currently tangled in her hair, and finding it she twines their fingers together, staring at their interlinked hands for a long moment before lifting her gaze to Mila’s once more. She understands not wanting to waste their time with sleep, especially as it feels like all they’ve had over the last few months has been snatched moments. They hadn’t walked into this relationship blind, knowing from the start that training and competitions were going to get into the way, but in practice it was harder to endure and unconsciously she tightened her grip. Neither of them was ready to step away from the ice, but Sara found herself almost wishing that they were as Mila’s fingers left her hair, trailing over her chin before moving to trace the curve of her lips, mapping the smile that had dimmed a little with her thoughts.

“I’ve missed this,” Mila admitted softly, an echoing sadness in her eyes as she watched the path her fingers were taking. “I’ve missed you.” It was the closest they would let themselves come to saying that they wanted things to change, but Sara knew that conversation was coming and probably sooner than either of them planned, and it scared her a little. Not because she doubted what they had, but because she didn’t know what they were going to do or what they were ready to sacrifice.

“One day we’ll have all the time in the world,” Sara whispered, banishing those thoughts for now, knowing that they weren’t quite there, and her expression softened as she reached up to catch the fingers still tracing her lips, catching them. “Until then, we just must make the most of what we have,” she pressed a kiss to the tip of one finger and then the next, working her way along them, gaze never leaving Mila as she watched the blush creeping lower. However, her teasing was ruined by the yawn that hit her a moment later, the long day of travelling catching up with her and now she was blushing too as Mila giggled. Before she could pull away in her embarrassment Mila had moved, leaning in and kissing her, not one of the heated, passionate kisses her girlfriend loved, but a tender one that lingered, and spoke of promises that neither of them were ready to put into words.

“I know and for now this is enough,” Mila was pulling back now, and Sara reached for her, tugging her down alongside her as she settled back on the bed, letting her move just enough to pull the covers back over them before curling around her.       

    Mila had thought that sleep would continue to elude her, but with Sara’s warmth pressed against her back and her girlfriend’s arms around her, she could feel her eyes already threatening to close. As she drifted closer to sleep, she felt Sara moving to twine their fingers together again and her lips quirked up in a smile as she heard Sara whisper a quiet ‘I love you’ against her shoulder, knowing that she wasn’t supposed to have heard the words. They had both been waiting, knowing that the feeling was there, but also knowing that they weren’t there yet, but perhaps that was changing.

Perhaps she was ready to change things.

   


End file.
